Broken Trust
by GrandQueen
Summary: Ça n'empêchait que Daichi se sentait un peu seul de les voir si complices. C'était idiot, il savait totalement que ce n'était ni le but d'Hanabi ni celui de Koushi de le mettre à l'écart et il se sentait stupide de ne pas être plus heureux que ça de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux s'entendre aussi bien. (très OOC Sugawara)


Un sourire alors qu'elle rentre dans l'appartement et qu'elle balance un _**« Je suis rentrée ! »**_ enjoué. Le bruit des clés qui résonnent quand elle les balance sur le meuble de l'entrée, suivi de celui de ses chaussures vernies retirées à la hâte pour enfiler des chaussons beaucoup plus confortable et le _swish swish_ de ceux ci alors qu'elle traîne des pieds dans le hall. Elle s'arrête devant le miroir et sourit à son reflet. Elle ne se trouve pas moche, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle a appris à s'accepter comme elle est.

 **« Si tu continues comme ça, je vais le retirer, ce miroir. Vaniteuse. »** _une voix masculine l'interpelle.  
_  
Elle retire ses écouteurs juste à temps pour recevoir l'étreinte de son grand frère. Elle voit leurs reflet dans le miroir, sa grande forme qui l'enveloppe presque complètement, ses bras musclés qui la serrent, son sourire éclatant alors qu'il la taquine. Elle sourit, elle aussi, faisant semblant de vouloir lui échapper avec des _**« Mho, Onii-chan... »**_ impatients qui lui demandent de la laisser tranquille.

L'ainé s'en fiche, continue de l'embêter, de décoiffer les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille qui se plaint. Il la laisse tranquille un moment pour se regarder dans le miroir avec elle. Leur parenté ne fait aucun doute et ils partagent le même sourire, les mêmes yeux chocolat et les mêmes cheveux bruns. Finalement, il se penche pour lui embrasser la joue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle déteste ça.

 **« Beurk ! Daichi ! Tu m'insupportes ! »** _elle s'éloigne tant qu'elle peut, toujours coincée dans ses bras, avec une exclamation qui ressemble fortement à un ouin._ **« Et puis tu piques, aussi. Rase toi, au moins, si tu comptes m'embrasser. »  
« C'est toi qui m'insupportes à ne rien supporter ! »  
**  
Ils en font, du bruit, mais la maison semblerait bien triste sans leurs chamailleries hebdomadaires, c'est presque s'il n'attendait pas le week-end exprès pour pouvoir taquiner sa petite sœur.

 **« Daichi, cesse d'importuner ta sœur. »** _intervient la douce voix du deuxième habitant de l'appartement.  
_ **« Je ne l'importunes, mon coeur, c'est ma façon de l'aimer. »** _se défend t-il.  
_ **« Canard... »** _pouffe la plus jeune._

Assez plaisanté, elle relève le visage pour déposer un baiser sur la joue piquante de son frère, sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle ne pensait aucune de ses insultes précédentes, ce que Daichi sait déjà, évidemment.

Elle glisse hors de ses bras et court en direction de la voix, jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouve Koushi en train de préparer le repas. Elle est à peine plus petite que lui, un véritable complexe pour l'adulte d'ailleurs, et doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser le menton sur son épaule. Elle l'enlace par derrière puis, comme pour son frère, dépose une bise sur sa joue.

 **« Je suis rentrée, Koushi ! »** _elle sourit_. **« Laisse moi t'aider à cuisiner ! »  
« J'avais cru l'entendre ça... Bienvenue chez toi, Hanabi. »** _il délaisse ses carottes et son couteau le temps de décoiffer les cheveux de la brune qui ne bronche pas, puis lui embrasser le front._ **« Repose toi, plutôt. Tu dois être fatiguée de ta journée de cours, non ? »  
**  
Vrai, mais elle avait tellement envie de passer du temps avec lui et Daichi, ça l'embêterai de rester dans sa chambre. Elle y passa en coup de vent, juste histoire d'y poser son sac et de sortir de son uniforme scolaire, retrouvant avec joie son pyjama, bien plus confortable avant de retourner dans la cuisine. De nouveau, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et enlaça Koushi.

 **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »** _demanda t-elle avec un sourire._  
 **« Tu n'écouteras jamais, hein ? »  
**  
Non, elle n'en ferait toujours qu'à sa tête. Elle était tellement reconnaissante à Koushi de l'accueillir chez lui tout les week-ends, bien qu'elle soit la sœur de son petit ami, il aurait pu refuser de la laisser squatter sans d'autre raison qu'elle avait besoin d'air loin de ses parents.

Depuis l'embrasure de la porte, Daichi soupira.

 **« Quand c'est Koushi, y'a plus de** _ **beurk**_ **et de** _ **tu m'insupportes**_ **à ce que je vois. J'en serais presque jaloux. »  
**  
Il fit mine d'être triste et même si son jeu d'acteur est déplorable au point de faire rire les deux autres ils s'empressent de le rassurer.

 **« Jaloux de quoi ? Koushi n'aime que toi depuis la seconde, je pense pas représenter un grand danger. »  
« Tu sais bien qu'Hanabi ne pense jamais les piques qu'elle te lance et qu'elle t'aime plus que quiconque. »  
**  
Ça n'empêchait que Daichi se sentait un peu seul de les voir si complices. C'était idiot, il savait totalement que ce n'était ni le but d'Hanabi ni celui de Koushi de le mettre à l'écart et il se sentait stupide de ne pas être plus heureux que ça de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux s'entendre aussi bien.

* * *

Le silence n'était rompu que par le bruit de la télévision qui passait un feuilleton à l'eau de rose barbant, mais par lequel Hanabi semblait être intéressée.  
En soit, c'était un samedi soir comme tout les autres : le calme, le programme télé décidé par la lycéenne, elle confortablement installée sur le canapé en cuir du salon, en pyjama depuis la veille et la seule chose qui changeait de l'habitude était l'absence de Daichi, sorti avec des amis d'université, laissant l'appartement aux deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, les ayant déjà prévenus qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard.

Faute d'avoir son frère pour l'enlacer, Hanabi s'était calée contre Koushi, assise entre ses jambes, dos contre son torse et les bras du jeune homme autour d'elle, tout comme s'il était Daichi. Après tout, dans _beau-frère_ , il y avait le mot _frère_ , et depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Koushi, elle pensait pouvoir prendre ses aises avec lui, elle l'avait de toute façon toujours un peu traité pareil que son frère.

Elle était bien, tout contre lui, enveloppée dans sa chaleur. Elle s'endormirait presque, si son feuilleton n'était pas aussi intéressant et puis l'épisode finissait dans dix minutes, elle se sentirait mal de le lâcher si proche de la fin. Elle irait dormir après, par contre.  
Lui, l'avait naturellement accueillie dans ses bras, habitué de la voir agir ainsi avec Daichi. Il l'avait d'abord enlacée, puis, ennuyé par ce qu'elle regardait, s'était distrait à autre chose.

Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il jouait avec les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, les enroulant et les dés-enroulant autour de son index en souriant distraitement, caressant doucement l'extérieur de la cuisse de la brune qui ne bronchait pas de sa main libre. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur sa peau, prenant son silence comme une indication que ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il interpréta son silence comme une approbation. Il interpréta son silence comme il le voulait, comme ça l'arrangeait.

Sa main, jusque là _innocente_ , vînt se glisser entre les cuisses de la brune, qui l'emprisonna là, son premier réflexe ayant été de serrer les jambes pour empêcher le jeune homme d'aventurer sa main plus loin mais l'empêchant aussi de la retirer.

Hanabi, avait instantanément rougi sous les gestes de Koushi, prenant soudainement conscience qu'il n'était pas son frère, que même si elle le considérait un peu comme tel depuis le temps, elle n'aurait pas dû prendre autant ses aises avec lui.

Elle paniquait sans trop le laisser paraître, se demandant surtout ce qu'il se passait et trop gênée pour réclamer des explications.

 **« J'ai envie de toi, Hanabi. »** _souffla t-il au creux de son oreille, répondant à ses questions silencieuses.  
_  
Ça faisait un moment déjà qu'elle lui faisait de l'œil, la petite Sawamura. Il l'avait toujours trouvé mignonne, elle était la petite sœur de son Daichi après tout, mais elle avait eu un de ses glow up en entrant au lycée, ça avait rappelé à Koushi qu'il était toujours bisexuel et que les filles étaient toujours à moitié son truc. Ou peut-être était-ce juste l'effet que les Sawamura avaient sur lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était autant attiré par le frère que par la sœur.

 **« Laisse toi faire, je te promets que je ne ferai rien qui ne te plairait pas. »  
**  
La question n'était pas là. Que ça lui plaise ou pas, elle ne voulait même pas savoir. Il était hors de question qu'elle accepte les avances du petit ami de son frère... Et pourtant, elle trouvait difficile de lui dire d'arrêter, de la laisser partir, ce qu'il aurait peut-être fait si elle l'avait demandé.

Vraiment, elle devrait sortir de sa torpeur et lui, cesser d'interpréter les silences de la jeune fille comme ça l'arrange. Il se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur sa nuque exposée par le chignon défait qui rassemblait les cheveux d'Hanabi.  
Elle se raidit encore plus, mais il ne parût pas s'en préoccuper, continuant de déposer une pluie de baisers dans son cou.

Bien malgré elle, elle se sentit perdre toute volonté, inclinant la tête sur le côté pour offrir plus de sa peau à Koushi. Elle pinça fort les lèvres pour être sure qu'aucun gémissement ne lui échappera même si c'était évident qu'elle appréciait les baisers de Koushi. Ça voyait parce qu'elle le laissait continuer, parce que sa peau était parcourue de frissons. Elle en tremblait presque. Il la touchait à peine et pourtant elle se sentait déjà toute faible. Elle cessa de serrer les cuisses, se relaxant dans l'étreinte du jeune homme qui en profita pour aventurer sa main plus loin. Il en ferait ce qu'il voulait à présent, il le savait, et il comptait bien faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de cette soirée pendant un long moment.

* * *

Longue soirée, trop longue pour Daichi qui ne se savait pas aussi casanier. S'il avait su qu'il s'ennuierait autant en compagnie de ses camarades d'université, sûrement qu'il aurait décliné leur invitation et serait resté chez lui à regarder l'un des téléfilms à l'eau de rose d'Hanabi, bien qu'il n'en soit pas fan, tout était mieux que de traîner de bars en bars, surtout quand on ne buvait pas... Il avait fini par s'excuser d'ailleurs, avait trouver un prétexte bidon pour pouvoir filer à l'anglaise et rentrer chez lui.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de se plaindre de sa soirée et de ses potes.

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit avec un _clic_ presque inaudible et de toute façon couvert par le son de gémissements étouffés.  
Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix de sa sœur avant de secouer la tête, qu'il le veuille où non, elle était assez grande pour faire se genre de choses, Daichi aurait juste aimé qu'elle lui en parle si elle avait un petit-ami, surtout si elle comptait le ramener chez lui... Il lui en parlerait demain, même si il la taquinerai plus qu'il ne la sermonnerait

 **« Oh, Koushi... »  
**  
 _Koushi_ ? Putain, il avait été tellement surpris qu'il en aurait lâché ses clés si elles n'étaient pas toujours dans la serrure.

Peut-être qu'il aurait dû repartir, faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et se persuader que ce n'était pas le prénom de son petit ami à lui que sa sœur venait de gémir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû ne pas refermer la porte sans bruit derrière lui et ne pas s'avancer jusqu'au salon. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas explicitement été témoin de sa sœur en train de chevaucher Koushi sur le canapé.

 **« Wow. »  
**  
La voix grave du brun retentit dans l'appartement. Avec un sursaut de surprise, Hanabi tourna le visage vers son frère qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, rougissant quasi-instantanément.

 **« Daichi ? »** _elle s'empressa de s'éloigner de Koushi, ignorant la frustration qui en résulta.  
_  
Tristesse, rage, déception... Daichi ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne jette sa veste roulée en boule au visage de sa sœur, ne supportant pas la vue de son corps dénudé.

Hanabi serra le vêtement contre sa poitrine, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que son frère s'approchait déjà. Il était en colère, c'était évident, mais il était d'avantage blessé.

Daichi s'avança jusqu'à être tout proche de son petit ami, il le regarda sévèrement avant de lâcher un simple :

 **« Vraiment ? De toutes les personnes avec qui tu aurais pu me tromper il fallait que ce soit elle ? »** _il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait surpris avec une autre, sûrement mieux._ **« J'ai même pas les mots pour vous dire à quel point vous me dégoûtez alors c'est peut-être mieux que je me taise. »** _son regard fit l'aller-retour entre Koushi et Hanabi._ **« Vous avez sûrement plus besoin de l'appartement que moi alors je ne vais pas vous mettre dehors, je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas déranger plus longtemps. »  
**  
Pour être totalement honnête, il avait envie de gueuler, de frapper sur Koushi parce qu'il l'avait trahi, parce qu'il avait touché à Hanabi aussi et que même si il lui en voulait à elle aussi, elle restait sa sœur, et savoir que c'était avec elle qu'il prenait du plaisir il y avait quelques minutes passait très mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'appartement et regarder son frère partir, pas sans se sentir terriblement mal, enfin, encore plus que maintenant en le cherchant dans la rue.

La porte avait claquée derrière Daichi lorsqu'il était parti, avait rempli ses yeux de larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues. La porte avait claquée et elle, s'était habillée en vitesse et était sortie à la suite de son frère laissant Koushi seul dans l'appartement. Bien qu'il en soit à moitié la cause, il était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle ne savait pas où chercher, elle ne savait même pas par où aller et elle prit la direction de l'appartement d'Asahi, parce qu'elle pensait que son frère pourrait avoir envie de voir son meilleur ami.

 **« Daichi ! »  
**  
Elle l'aperçu au bout de la rue alors elle l'interpella, sa voix désespérée résonnant dans la rue. Il s'arrêta de marcher, juste par habitude. Elle l'appelait et il ne pouvait pas juste l'ignorer.

Il avait beau la détester et être en colère, vouloir être seul, il ne pu pas se résoudre à la laisser dans le froid et dans la nuit, pas quand il savait qu'elle pleurait... vraiment un trop _nice guy._ Elle le rejoignit rapidement et il se tourna vers elle, ne lui offrant rien d'autre qu'un visage déçu.

Elle se sentit mal, maintenant pleinement consciente de ses actions. Elle se sentait stupide, elle avait déconné et si elle pouvait revenir dans le temps elle ferait les choses autrement.

Elle agrippa la manche de son pull pour l'empêcher de partir s'il changeait d'avis.

 **« Tu vas parler oui ? »** _qu'elle parle, qu'il puisse s'en aller.  
_ **« Daichi, je... »** _elle n'avait pas les mots._ **« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas... »**

Elle voulait même pas de Koushi, c'était beaucoup trop con. Elle s'était juste laissé faire, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, elle avait accepté les caresses de son amant d'un soir et elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle regrettait et elle savait qu'elle aurait regretté même si Daichi n'avait pas interrompu.

 **« Tu es désolée ? Tu ne voulais pas ? »** _il rit, sarcastique._ **« Tu viens de ruiner cinq ans de relation pour quelque chose que tu ne voulais même pas ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? »  
**  
Elle baissa le regard, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire que des excuses.

 **« Daichi, pardonne moi... »  
« Peut-être que je l'aurais fait si tu m'avais dit que tu l'aimais. Peut-être que je l'aurais fait si lui t'aimait aussi... Mais je peux pas pardonner dans ces circonstances là. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'a blessé ? »** _elle avait une idée, oui._ **« Et pourquoi ? Pour de la baise ? Je... lâche moi. »  
**  
Et pour une fois, il résista au regard suppliant de sa sœur. Pour une fois il ne plia pas.

 **« Mais Daichi, je deviens quoi moi, sans toi ? »  
« C'est plus mon problème. »  
**  
Il prit sa main, uniquement pour qu'elle cesse d'agripper sa manche. Il serra la main d'Hanabi, ignorant la douleur de son cœur qui se serrait aussi, avant de lui tourner le dos.


End file.
